Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology for transmitting a plurality of information streams in a spatially separated manner is used for high-speed data transmission in a wireless environment. MIMO technology may be achieved through a closed-loop scheme or an open-loop scheme.
Various schemes for supporting higher mobility of a user equipment (UE) are developing to improve the convenience of users and the portability of a UE. For example, a semi-open-loop scheme is in development to guarantee higher mobility of a UE and to supplement the closed-loop (CL) scheme and the open-loop (OL) scheme.
To achieve the semi-open-loop scheme, a novel method for transceiving channel state information is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.